Una nueva oportunidad de volver ser mamá
by HARMONY HARRY Y HERMIONE
Summary: Fic pertenenciente al reto del grupo Harmony "Un angel llamado Mamá" a Hermione una tragedia años atras le hizo perder la ilusion de un nuevo embarazo, Sin embargo, ahora tiene la oportunidad de ayudar a alguien mas, una desconocida que se cruza en su camino y sin saberlo ambas mamás protegen a un pequeño angel recomiendo se lea con la cancion de "La dejaste Volar" de bebe


**Una nueva oportunidad de volver ser mamá.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados pertenecen a J.K .R Si fueran míos no existiría el Hanny y el Romione.**_

 _ **Los pequeños fragmentos de música pertenece a la canción de la dejaste volar de bebe, no está exactamente igual porque lo modifique un poquito. Espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Este one fics pertenece al reto Un Ángel llamado mamá**_.

Hermione caminaba rumbo hacia una plaza, iba nerviosa recién salía de su lugar de trabajo San Mungo, en sus manos lleva un sobre que contenía sus últimos análisis de sangre. No quería saber los resultados de estos, no quería desilusionarse de nuevo. Pues hacia cuatros años había perdido un embarazo de tres meses de una bebita, por culpa de unos ex casi mortifagos. Aunque hubieran cinco años que había terminado la guerra, pero todavía quedaba gente que seguía con ganas de vengar a su Señor.

.

.

.

 **Flash Back**

Herms iba acompañada de su hermoso y pequeño niño de dos años, de la pequeña y traviesa Rose de la misma edad y Luna Lovegood ahora Weasley. Se dirigían al centro comercial a comprar ropa para ellas y sus hijos pues sus niños estaban creciendo y necesitaban ropa nueva y además necesitaban comprar ropa nueva para los bebés que esperaban y allí se encontrarían con Ginny Weasley ahora Malfoy que las esperaba con el pequeño inquieto Scorpius que también tenía dos añitos.

Iban tranquilamente caminando ya faltaba poco para llegar al shopping, cuando de repente oyen una voz que grita: —¡eh Granger!

Herms se voltea pues solo hay una persona que sigue llamándola por el apellido de soltera que era Draco seguro que venía a controlar que su esposa no se gastara todo el dinero en el shopping porque esa pelirroja le encantaba ir de compras más si iba con las locas de sus amigas y los niños.

Pero cuando se voltea se da cuenta que no era su amigo rubio que después de la guerra se disculpó con Harry con los demás por su comportamiento.

—Granger un gusto verte—dijo Goyle que estaba muy cambiado al alumno que había perteneció a la casa de las serpientes y venía acompañado de Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Que quieren? — pregunto Luna mientras intentaba sacar su varita de su cartera.

—Eso no te incube lunática—le respondió Pansy—Esto es entre la flamante esposa de Potter y el bastardo de estos.

—¿Que quieren conmigo y mi hijo?— pregunto Hermione presa del pánico mientras de su pantalón sacaba su varita.

—Vengarnos de Potter por haber destruido al señor oscuro, y que mejor que hiriendo gravemente a su hijo y esposa—

Herms instintivamente se agacho justo a tiempo para proteger a su pequeño y Luna hizo lo mismo con su niña mientras empezaba a susurrar un hechizo para proteger a las criaturas así poder enfrentar a esos imbéciles. La castaña recibió de lleno dos hechizos _cruciatus_ y dos _Depulsos_. Esto provoco que perdiera la conciencia.

Cuando despertó se encontró en una habitación de San Mungo al lado de su cama se encontraba a su esposo que tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto que venía sufriendo desde que recibió esa maldita noticia. Herms se asustó al ver el estado de este y con voz temblorosa pregunto.

—Harry mi amor, Jam… James ¿est…está bien? —

—Si mi vida, él está bien. Está afuera con tus papás, los Weasley y los Malfoy.

—¿Que paso por qué…?—No termino de terminar la pregunta cuando recordó por qué se encontraba allí .

—Harry dime que nuestra bebé está bien — le dijo mientras las lágrimas empezaban caer en su rostro.

—Herms mi vida, deb…

No le dejo terminar la frase y grito.

—¡HARRY POTTER, DIME COMO ESTA MI BEBITA!.

— Mi amor lo siento pero los hechi… hechizos dieron justo en tu vientre y llegaste al hospital co… con pérdidas y… los sanadores no pudieron hacer n… na…nada mi cielo. Lo siento, pero perdimos a nuestra bebé .

—¡¿NO ME ESTA MINTIENDO?! ¡ES MENTIRA! —Grito desgarradoramente la ojimiel.—¡POR FAVOR MI AMOR, DIME QUE SE TRATA DE UNA BROMA. DIME QUE ES UNA BROMA… MALDICIÓN HARRY DIMELO!

En ese momento entraban corriendo la sanadora Astoria Greengrass Weasley pues ella se había casado con Charlie, y Draco que también era sanador.

Astoria le lanzo un _desmaius_ a Herms para dormirla mientras Malfoy se encargaba de suministrarle suero con filtro de la paz y poción para no soñar.

 **Fin de Flash back**

.

.

.

A Harry y Herms le llevo dos años superar la desgracia y volvieron a intentar a tener un bebé nuevamente en cuatro oportunidades. Hermione tuvo un atraso, pero cuando se hacia las prueba para confirmar si estaban embarazada estos daban negativos. Pero esta vez era distintos, porque Hermione estaba teniendo nauseas contantemente, pero estaba con miedo por saber los resultados de los estudios que tenía en sus manos y había decidido que los abriría en su casa en compañía de Harry.

Mientras la castaña está sumida en sus preocupaciones, al otro lado del parque donde Herms estaba, se encontraba una hermosa mujer rubia con unos preciosos ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Iba llorando, en su manos llevaba un beibisit (o huevito para bebés ) pues iba a abandonar a su pequeña niña que era preciosa.

Una pelirroja igual a su papá y había heredado el mismo color de ojos de su madre Elizabeth Damoun que era su nombre. Se le partía el alma lo que iba hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo pues ya habían matado a su esposo, que fue un agente de policía, la más prestigiosa de Londres y se infiltro en un caso muy peligroso.

Se trataba de drogas y tratas de persona, su mujer insistía que abandone el caso que era muy arriesgado, pero él era terco y sobre todo cumplía con lo que sus superiores mandasen. Al ser descubierto fue asesinado, pero antes de cometer el crimen prometieron acabar con la vida de su hija de apenas dos meses de edad y con su bella esposa.

Esa tarde Elizabeth estaba regando las plantas del jardín, cuando de la nada apareció la sombra de un hombre caminando sigilosamente donde ella estaba con un arma. Presa del pánico corrió dentro de la casa, pues sabía lo que iba a suceder. Pues después del entierro de su esposo, recibió una carta amenazadora que decía que dentro de un mes iban ir a matarla a ella y a su bebita, pero primero se "divertirían un poco".

Se preguntó dónde estaban los custodios que protegían la casa, entonces cuando llego al cuarto de su niña, se asomó a la ventana y vio que estaban muertos. Entonces decidió que era hora de marcharse de allí. No tenía vecinos, pues era una casa alejada de la cuidad, fue al armario de la pequeña, tomo un enorme bolso que había allí y empezó a meter apresuradamente ropa y pañales. Tomo a su bebé y se dirigió rápidamente al garaje, acomodo a la bebita en el huevito, la aseguro al cinturón de seguridad, luego ella subió y encendió el auto y salía volando literalmente de la casa sin rumbo fijo.

Se dio cuenta que la iban persiguiendo, intentó perderlos de vista y cuando al fin lo logró se dirigió hacia una plaza que estaba cerca, bajó y mientras le decía a la niña:

—Cuando Supe que te estaba esperando, fue el día más lindo de mi vida, dado que siempre quise ser mamá, tu papi no caía en la realidad que estaba esperándote y estaba muy feliz y cuando naciste, fue el día más feliz de nuestra vida. Los dos juramos darte todo y protegerte con nuestra vida si era necesario y este momento lo es.

 _ **Despacito cuando tu dormías**_

 _ **Te hablaba, te protegía.**_

—Intente darte todo mi amor, pero no sé si fue suficiente.

 _ **Ella prometió darte todo, pero te dio lo que pudo.**_

—por eso mi vida tengo que dejarte pero no olvides nunca que papa y yo siempre te amamos y te amaremos.

 _ **Y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler**_

 _ **Pero solo tú sabias que así tenía que ser**_

 _ **Que así tenía que ser.**_

— Lily mi amor se fuerte, recuerda siempre que te amare y junto a tu padre siempre estaremos….

No termino la frase porque el hombre que la seguía apareció de la nada y le tiro un tiro en el pecho.

Herms alertada por el disparo desapareció con varita en mano hacia el otro extremo de la plaza, donde oyó el ruido cuando reapareció vio al hombre que apuntaba a un bebé que lloraba desconsoladamente asustado por el extraño ruido, no lo pensó dos veces y le hecho un _desmaius_ ,dejándolo inconsciente al acto.

Se acercó a la mujer que perdía sangre del pecho por la herida recibida por el impacto de la bala, mando un _patronus_ a San Mungo para que venga a ayudarla.

—Po… por

_Shus no hables, ya vendrán ayudarnos.

—Por fa… favor cuida a mi pequeña Lily, dile cuanto la amamos sus padres, que fue lo mejor que nos pasó en la vida. Dile que Elizabeth Daumon y Jean Pierre Daumon, no hubieran sido tan felices en sus vidas si ella no hubiera venido a este mundo y que…

No termino de hablar porque falleció en ese momento.

.

.

.

 _ **Cinco años después:**_

Hermione Potter sentía un correteo en la planta baja, de seguro su marido y lo "angelitos" que tenía por hijos ya estaban haciendo de las suyas.

Iba levantarse, cuando en la puerta de la habitación aparece su marido de 30 años de edad, más guapo que nunca con una bandeja con el desayuno.

—Buen día dormilona— le dijo acercándose a su lado y dejando la bandeja en las piernas de su esposa.

—¿cómo amaneció la mami más preciosa del mundo? —y le dio un tierno y amoroso beso.

—¡Iuh!—

Ambos dirigieron sus vistas a la puerta donde se encontraban los demonitos de la casa.

—¡Feliz día Má!—le deseó James su hijo mayor, que ya tenía 7 dándole un ramo de rosas, un dibujito te quiero mucho rezaba debajo del dibujo, que resultaba ser un corazón con el nombre de todos los integrantes de la familia.

—Gracias mi vida, es precioso el dibujo y las flores son bellísimas— le respondió Mione mientras abrazaba al pequeño ojiverde que era el calco de su padre.

Lily Daumon Potter de 5 años, se acercó a la castaña y le dio una caja de bombones y le dio un beso— ¡Feliz día mami! te amo

—Yo también mi vida—

—¡Feliz día mami! —Dijo su hijo más pequeño de 4 Años—toma papi —dijo que te esto y le regalo el perfume favorito de la ojimiel. — Te adoro

—yo más mi cielo, pero no deberían haberme dado todos estos regalos— contesto Herms.

—¿Por qué mami? —Pregunto James

—¿si por qué? —también preguntaron Lily y Albus

—Porque los tengo a ustedes y a su padre y no sé qué seria sin ustedes.

Y tenía razón, porque no hubiera sido lo que es, si no tuvieran en su vida a Harry, James, Lily y Albus (aunque en un pedacito de su corazón estaba triste por esa criaturita que nunca pudo conocer) y estos dos últimos fueron la bendición de los ángeles por que tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ser mamá. Y para ella su familia era lo más hermoso,

Y le encantaba amanecer junto a sus ojos, iluminando su mundo.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Les deseo un muy feliz día de las madres a todas las mamas de los Harmony que celebran su día en estas fecha.**_


End file.
